Content service providers, such as video or television service providers, often offer portable security modules, such as smart cards, to their customers. The portable security modules may communicate with other access devices, such as satellite receivers and cable set-top boxes, to authorize those devices to receive secured content on the service provider network.
These modules and devices often employ key-based mechanisms for security, but unfortunately, hackers occasionally are able to compromise that security by figuring out the keys being used. When this occurs, the security in the system is lost, and the user may have to undergo an inconvenient re-keying process that may often involve replacing the smart card and the access device.
There remains an ever-present need for greater security, and to minimize disruptions to users' lives when a security system is compromised by a hacker.